Runaway
by Bellaward1105
Summary: Devastated over her arranged marriage, Isabella shares her feelings to an unknown, velvety-voiced "priest."  On her wedding day, that unknown "priest" runs away from the scene with her. AH. BxE. Short story.
1. Dread

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer; lawyer nods; I sigh) I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to the very fortunate Stephenie Meyer. All possible recognizable things are also not mine. The only thing I own, however, is this story's plot.**_

**A/N: ¡Hola! :D It's been a while since I wrote another story. School's been hectic and other activities came up. Nevertheless, here I am, writing a _short story _to entertain you, guys! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Runaway

Chapter 1: Dread

"Isabella, are you listening to me?" Mother said sharply.

"Oh, of course, I am, Mother," I replied quickly. In truth, I'd only been hearing half of what she was saying. When the words "_to be married this Monday_" slipped from my mother's mouth, I knew I would be a complete prisoner for the rest of my life. My life would be given to my husband–whose identity I had no idea of–and be devoted to my future children.

Even in my adolescent years, I'd never had a chance to do what I liked or loved. When I reached the age of five, Mother hired a governess for me, and I was taught how to play various instruments, how to draw, and even how to sew. There had been no enough time for my favorite pastime: reading.

My governess had been very strict and disputed the way I spend the day locked in my room, reading, rather than going to tea parties and balls. Mother banned me from reading when she received a complaint from the governess and told me to behave; my heart had been so crushed that I could barely reconstruct it.

The only person who truly understood me was my father. He would call me when I was in the middle of sewing class–the class that I loathed; he was well-aware of it–and let me read in his private library with him. He would give me a small smile when I would run to hug him. However, he died when I was five and ten, and I cried the most at his funeral; my sole savior and the only person who loved me had left me.

Turning eight and ten last month, Mother decided that I need to wed. Knowing my mother's desire for money and power, she would choose someone, like a Noble. I expected it all. Though I was unwilling to the whole plan, I must obey my mother because that was the right choice.

But was it still the right choice, even if it was something I didn't want, or possibly, didn't love?

We heard a carriage pulling up and Mother's eyes sparkled. "It's him, Isabella. He's here. Act nice around him, all right?" Mother gushed. She rushed outside, but not before instructing the lady's maid to help me fix up.

_Who is _he? Maybe Mother had been telling me about him while I was pretending to listen. I sighed.

"He is Lord James, miss," the lady's maid informed me quietly. She probably saw the confusion written all over my face. "His father runs the town's trading market."

I sighed once more. "Someone with money. Just as I thought." She helped me with my hair, and I was left with nothing but to follow my mother's command. I went downstairs.

"She's gorgeous, I assure."

"Is that her, milady?"

"Yes. And this one is her first drawing. She's quite talented, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Those were the lines that passed between my mother and Lord James while I was at the staircase. I took a deep breath and put a forced smile on my face.

I prayed this would be good.

***RUNAWAY***

Meeting Lord James wasn't a pleasant thing. He was not at all that good-looking, and left me a strange impression. More on like, he was a hunter than the son of a merchant. He seemed attracted to me once he laid his eyes on me, while I was not.

My wedding would be tomorrow, and to say I dreaded it was an understatement. In twenty-four hours, I would be married to someone I didn't love or even like! _What a selfish world I was in!_ How could God give me this kind of life?

I entered the church in my pink Sunday dress and instantly felt guilty for my sinful thoughts. I shouldn't question God about what was happening in my life. I believed that He had plans for all of us, and everything happened for a reason.

An idea passed in my mind. Telling my mother where I was going, I went back to the church entrance, stopping in front of the small, six-feet-sized compartments. Someone was in the right stall, and the priest, I presumed, was inside, too.

I entered the stall on the left and waited for the priest. Butterflies seemed to fill my stomach. What if the priest thought I was simply being foolish? But all I wanted was an outlet for my suppressed emotions, and who else could hear it if not a servant of God? Keeping my eyes on the ground, I heard the priest from the screen.

"Um–" a velvety voice said uncertainly. I took that as my cue.

"Minister, I know that I should ask for forgiveness for my sins. But there's only one thing that I want to ask for forgiveness, and that is for lying to myself. Even though I know following my mother's wish is the right choice, I can't help but feel sad and devastated. An arrange marriage shouldn't be _that_ bad, right?" I murmured miserably. Tears escaped my eyes, surprising me. "Thank you anyway, Minister, for somehow listening to me. Thank you." Without another word, I fled from the confession room, seating back with my mother and wiping the tears from my cheeks.

***RUNAWAY***

"The food, my God, call the servants! We must prepare them all before dawn!" Mother's shrieking was starting to bother me. My wedding gown was hidden in the closet, and I was left in my room to sleep. But I couldn't, knowing that my time would soon be up. I'd be a married woman tomorrow and a wife to Lord James. How that brought chills to me!

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep through my mother's screams. Somehow in my dreams, the priest with the velvety voice managed to calm and give me some peace.


	2. Relief

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer; lawyer nods; I sigh) I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters. They all belong to the very fortunate Stephenie Meyer. Any recognizable items are not mine. I own this story's plot, though.**_

**A/N: I'm back. :) And for a long time, I think. School year is over here at my place. Done being a junior. :) Now, I have to focus on my college entrance tests, which I _really_ need lots of time to study. But I'm still dedicated to writing, so come what may. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to review. ;)**

Chapter 2: Relief

It was all too sudden.

My lady's maid had woken me up in the early hours of the morning to prepare me for the wedding. Fluffy, white cloths and frilly satins invaded my room as a group of women treated me like a rag doll, yanking my hair to a certain style and fitting me in the wedding dress. A powder of some sort was applied to my face, and I nearly choked from the suffocating atmosphere.

My eyes had been drooping, and I was startled at the sudden exclaims of delight. It seemed like they had completed their superfluous task of peppering me up. Mother arrived and gushed at how beautiful I looked. I just gave her a small smile and never even bothered looking at the mirror when I was told to go downstairs.

I was helped in a carriage and was on my way to the church where my life as an independent woman would soon end. I couldn't stop the sighs that escaped from my mouth. The disappointment and despair weighed heavily, like dropping stones on my heart, in every step the horses took.

It might have seemed repetitive, ghastly, and irritating to others–especially my mother–that I complained about my impending future with a man – a rich one, I might add sourly. But in reality, a lot of women were just too closed-minded at the thought of finding another opportunity, other than marrying. I would really love to do a vast number of things. But with my age and gender, I could not help but let those dreams go. Letting them go, though, was entirely different from always dreaming about them. And so, that was what I was doing; trying to entertain myself with fantasies that would never come true.

I'd never pitied myself until my father died. Maybe it was the fact before that had comforted me that no matter what happened, I would still have Father on my side. It was erroneous of me to have relied too much on that before. I'd learned my lesson the hard way. Thinking of how alone I was once more, dread settled firmly at the bottom of my stomach.

"Isabella," my mother's voice exclaim. I looked up at her in surprise and was even more astonished when I felt cold, wet tears streaming down my face. Lifting one hand, I touched my cheek, making it damp. When I looked at my mother, she was glaring at me. "I know what you are doing. You are letting your mind get ahead of you again. Let me remind you, Isabella. Things are never the same since your father died. We need to stabilize our finances and our status in the society. Would you like to be a hopeless beggar your whole life?" she seethed.

_Being a beggar is better than doing things against my will_, I thought grimly. But, of course, considering my condition, how I had no one, I replied, "No, Mother."

She straightened in her seat, arranging her skirt. "That's better. Now, wipe those tears before Lord James sees that." I did what I was told, wondering if I would ever get a chance to do what I _actually _want, not what my mother does.

Since my mother was keeping an eye out for another crying occurrence, I turned my head towards the small window beside me.

As I stared up at the mighty, blue sky, and let my gaze fall on the towering mountains–a formation wherein the untouchable heavens and the tangible earth met–a piece of serenity rested in my heart. The birds from afar looked so carefree and independent that, for a moment, I longed to be one, too.

The peacefulness I was feeling was almost similar to the one I'd had last night from the priest. Even though he might have been bewildered by my sudden and unnecessary outburst, I preferred to think otherwise. Something about him–the one inarticulate word he'd uttered and his presence–stirred a memory.

If I was not mistaken, I'd been six at that time. A few months after my mother had hired a governess, actually. He was also six and had been playing by the stream–which was a few paces from our home. I was lying beside a large oak tree, enjoying the breeze and the afternoon. I think I sang a soft lullaby, which attracted his attention. He clouded my view of the moving sky when he bended a little to look at my face.

"_You have a good singing voice, miss," he complimented. I blushed and tried to stand so we could formally converse._

_He held out his hand. A sign that he wanted to help me. I took it gratefully. Under the brilliant sun, his hair reflected that of copper and tin. It struck to me as odd to see a boy with that kind of hair. Nevertheless, I dismissed those thoughts, and dusted off my back. I looked at his face, trying to remember if I'd seen him somewhere around town. Hmm, apparently not._

"_Is there something on my face?" he asked curiously. My blush darkened at the fact that someone had caught me staring at them. The hand that wasn't holding mine reached up to touch his face. As a result, a smudge of mud appeared on his left cheek. I giggled at the impeccable timing._

_Freeing my hand from his, I fumbled for my handkerchief and wiped his cheek with it. "Yes, it seems." I smiled and he did, too. "I am sorry for the inquiry, but I don't think I've seen you around."_

"_That's no inquiry at all." His green eyes sparkled as he laughed, while I was praying for a tornado to take me away from here. "But yes, lassie, you haven't seen me around for that long. My family just moved here."_

"_Oh, really? That's remarkable." From the direction of my house, I could hear someone calling my name. "It appears that I have to go." Disappointment leaked into my voice, somehow surprising me._

"_Oh." He mirrored my tone. "Well, nice meeting you, miss." His end tone told me to tell him my name._

"_Isabella," I answered, smiling._

_He beamed back. "My name is Edward."_

_Edward._

Edward and I had been good friends ever since. We'd always met at the stream, playing and simply having tons of fun. But it was cut off when the governess had knowledge of it. I still longed for his company, I realized, when there was a pang on my chest. I heard he'd tried seeking me out, only to be driven out by my mother.

Those days with Edward were different. It was as if I'd gotten to be in another world–a free one, as a matter of fact–every moment with him. The laughs we had shared, and all the jovial memories we'd had and still had. I hoped he still remembers me.

_That was it! Edward's–_ But I never got to finish my though because the horse halted, signifying our arrival. My stomach churned uncomfortably. That past memory had prevented me from panicking and worrying about my upcoming nuptials. I exhaled sharply, struggling to keep myself back to reality.

I went out of the carriage in a haze. The ladies–which were clad in their most elegant dresses–gave exclaims of joy when they saw me and talked amongst themselves, including my mother. She instructed me and my lady's maid to wait for a while in one of the small, dainty rooms of the abbey. It appeared Lord James had not been in the venue yet.

With my eyes trained on the floor, my lady's maid had to steer me using my elbow to the room. I could sense her anxiety since she was well-aware of me and my nature. I sat on one of the spindly chairs and felt as vulnerable as its thin legs. My hands were entwining and lying on my lap. Still, the terrible sensations were on my stomach.

We had been silent for quite a while, that is, until someone knocked. My lady's maid and I both flinched at the sound. She looked at me with so much pity in her eyes, knowing that my time was up. All I could give her was a miserable smile.

"Milady," she started, "You have to know that you are the bravest and the most beautiful person I'd ever known." Then, she went to open the door.

I wanted to rebuke her, but I just shook my head, a few strands falling in front of my eyes. Exasperated, I frowned and saw a rectangular mirror over the east wall. I got up and headed over there, meaning to arrange myself so Mother wouldn't pester me about my appearance.

Now I perfectly understood what the ladies from before and my lady's maid had said. The woman standing in front of me was not Isabella Swan. Her face looked so angelic and heartbreakingly beautiful, that even Narcissus would forget about his own image and fall for this girl. Her hair was like a halo over head, adding to the beatific effect. She was a fallen angel. Oh, how ironic that sounded.

I raised my hand, to see if it would copy me. It did. Warily, I glanced down at my dress. I knew it was white and all, but the designs were unexpected. There were even diamonds–_diamonds!_–embedded on the dress's neckline.

Just looking at the dress, everyone would say it was all too much. Before I could complain it to any one, a priest walked into the room and closed the door.

"Reverend," I muttered. "What brings you to this room?"

The priest was wearing a cassock and a hat on, though he was inside the monastery. He had his back on me, and when he turned around after hearing my voice, a gasp broke free from me.

Those eyes that I were accustomed to before. And when he pulled off his hat, that familiar coiffure.

He smiled involuntarily at my shocked form. "You are quite stunning, Isabella. But I'd still say your voice is the best."

"Edward?" I asked, both doubtful and astonished.

Edward took a few steps towards me, stopping when we were a palm's distance. He brushed the lock of hair from a while ago away from my face and said, still smiling, "Yes?"

Finally, when I had my doubts dissolving into thin air, my face broke into a huge smile. Before I could register what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso and laughed blissfully, forgetting everything. "I am so glad you are here." I laughed again, so happy to be reunited with my childhood friend.

I felt his arms go around me, too, and his entertained chuckles. "I have no idea you would be so ecstatic to see me."

"Me, too," I replied, smiling. Then, as if awoken from a bad dream, my mouth turned downward. "Hold on." I pulled back and gazed sadly at his emerald eyes. "Edward, you have to know this. I'm supposed to marry Lord James today. I'm afraid, our reunion wouldn't be as exciting as I thought it would be," I said bitterly.

But Edward's merry expression didn't falter. Instead, what came out of his mouth surprised and puzzled me. "I am aware of your wedding. Though, with your imaginative mind, it's hard to believe you have not yet figured out my mission just by glancing at my clothing."

Oh, yes. Staring at his clothes, I wondered if he pursued the path of priesthood. I raised an eyebrow at it. My eyes, then, flickered up to his face when he chuckled. "I didn't know you wanted to be a priest. You didn't mention that in our–what?" I questioned him when he laughed loudly.

"Isabella," he started in an amused voice. "Priesthood is the farthest profession in my mind. Even now. I came here to take you away. Remember, yesterday at the confession room?" He continued when I nodded, wondering where the conversation was headed. "Well, you seemed really devastated when I heard your lovely voice, and I told myself, 'I want to help this girl with the absolutely amazing voice. This girl who I first met here in this town, and made my moments with her particularly special. Whatever it takes.'" He took both my hands in his, his face suddenly solemn.

What he'd said made me smile through the flowing tears from my eyes. One moment I was into thinking I was doomed for the rest of my life, the next; Edward was here, offering a way out. I couldn't say no to that, right? My deceased father couldn't have sent a clearer message. God couldn't have dropped a more obvious blessing. They wanted me to be _happy_. To have a life outside this social-influenced city. A life without anyone telling me what to do or what not to do. A life where I could be free.

An opportunity like this was rare. But the part of me that loved my mother held me back. What would happen to her if I abandoned my wedding? I knew for sure that disappointment was not the only emotion she would feel. She would have hated me as long as I lived.

When Edward sensed my hesitation, he said all of a sudden, "The more risk you take, the more chances of you finding what you really want. It's all trust and courage. You are your own person, and the decision is yours on what you do with your life. I'm telling you, Isabella. You can lie to yourself and everybody, but each day you do, you're rotting your heart. I think you are no longer considered human." He offered his hand, just like when we first met.

I chortled at his humanistic speech. "More mythological creatures?" I asked, humor coloring my voice. I knew his passion on that topic. Like what I expected, he laughed lightly, and got serious when we heard the sound of footsteps. "Edward," I said, capturing his attention. "Will you help me run away?"

He grinned, his eyes sparkling like the stars at night. "That is my purpose for being here." I took his hand, this time, no more shilly-shallying on my part.

**A/N: So sorry if it's short. I'll try to update after a few days. Remember to review. :)**


	3. Exhilaration

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer; lawyer nods; I sigh) I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters. They all belong to the very fortunate Stephenie Meyer. Any recognizable items are not mine. I own this story's plot, though.**_

**A/N: Sorry if it took too long. I was supposed to finish it earlier this day, but I did the laundry. At any rate, do enjoy the chapter! :D**

Chapter 3: Exhilaration

The thudding of someone's feet reverberated in the room, and took us both in track.

"So let me get some things clear," I told him, still in a good mood. Edward was craning his head as if looking for something. "You aren't a priest?"

"The last time I check. No," he jokingly said. I stared at his face for a moment, smiling hugely. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still that carefree, marvelous young boy I'd met twelve years ago. When Edward approached the window, he finally saw what I was doing. "Some jesting lads made me go into the confession room. I was at first surprised when you entered, but I really wanted to tell you at that moment that I would like to lend you a hand. But you left all of a sudden, leading me to make this grand idea." He tried opening the window, but it was a futile attempt. His eyebrows creased.

"You can still call me, Bella, you know," I told him, remembering his and my father's pet name for me. When they had both disappeared out of my life, the name had never been mentioned. But then, Edward rushed to my side when a knock sounded on the door.

Fear shot through my nerves. "Who is it?" I asked a bit shakily. We both held our breaths to see if it was my poor excuse of a groom.

"Milady?" We both exhaled in relief. I reached for the knob and saw my lady's maid and her alone.

"Good thing it's you," I exclaimed. Edward appeared beside me on the doorway. "Listen," I said. "I have no plans of attending to my wedding." A smile crept on her lips as I said this. "None whatsoever." I smiled, too, despite of myself. "So please help us," I pleaded.

"Of course, miss," she said happily. "This way."

My lady's maid directed us to the rear end of the building where an exit could be seen. We moved along the hallway silently and were alert for any signs of my mother or Lord James. Edward whispered how kind my lady's maid was.

"She's not just a lady's maid to me," I whispered back to him. "Angela has always been a good friend of mine, and I consider her as one." Angela looked at me gratefully, then.

She opened the door and hurried us out. "Farewell, milady. God bless you." I told her how thankful I was and my own farewell.

Just as she was closing the door, a shriek erupted from inside the abbey. "Where's the bride?"

I took one last look at Angela, then at Edward. Then, we both sprinted away. Edward dropped his hat and took my hand as I was falling behind. Just as we were a few meters, I tripped over my gown, sending me into fits of laughter at my clumsiness.

"Bella," Edward scolded playfully. "You're getting us in trouble. Come on. Let's move." He towed me along by my hand, and we were running again.

I guessed he was right because just as we were out of the abbey's perimeter, Lord James–who had been outside for some reason–spotted me in my very obvious white dress.

"Isabella?" he asked, surprised. Edward and I shifted course and headed away from him, giggling and still running at full speed. "Where are you headed?" he shouted, and I could feel him chasing after us.

"Away from you, chap!" Edward shouted back. I laughed before he steered me into an alley.

We were approaching the town market and Edward went into one of the stalls with no vendor for us to hide for a while. We knew we couldn't risk being chased by a carriage or a horse in that matter. Both of us were breathing heavily, but still, I was glad.

"I–" I paused, trying to regain my breath. "I have never run that fast in my entire life."

Edward looked at me as if I was sharing a joke. "Are you serious? Have you really been deprived of that much fun?" I knew he was the one joking now. We were aware that girls and women do nothing but sit, talk, eat, walk, and dress properly. I'd expressed how much I disliked all of that a few years back.

"All right, I accept. I'm the deprived little _lassie_." I used the term he always called me before. He gave me a lopsided grin.

When we thought the coast was clear, we went out and started running again. Edward seemed to know where we were heading, while I did not. But the most important thing on my mind at the moment was to put as many meters between Lord James and me as I could, because I would never, ever marry him.

Soon there were tall buildings–made up of red bricks–towering all over the vicinity. The alleys between these structures were only a meter in width. Because I was a petite woman, I was able to go through easily. Edward wasn't so fortunate. Even though he was lanky and a bit muscular, the space wouldn't allow him to travel quickly and without difficulty.

The sound of horses came nearer to where we were located. I thought I heard the deputy's voice from a distance. Hmm. Lord James had called officers.

"Go." Edward pushed me towards an alley that looked safe enough.

I hesitated. "What are you–"

He cut me off. "I'll meet you on the other side," Edward assured me. "Go on. We're almost there."

I went ahead, but not before looking back to see him again. All I saw was the same abandoned street. Sighing deeply, my feet lurched forward, each trying to move as quick as I could.

There were only about ten steps left until I finished this long, narrow alley. I made my legs move faster, a bit anxious about Edward's situation. I wondered what happened to him. Was he safe? Or did they catch him? If so, what are they going to do to him? Many possibilities ran through my mind, while my heart almost flew out of my chest.

When the claustrophobic walls ended, I sighed in relief. A hand gripped my arm. _Edward_. I felt the nervousness ebbed away, and I turned to him with a smile.

My smile froze on my face, and my heart almost stopped. Holding my arm was not the person I supposed it to be. A tall man with blond hair, wearing an officer's uniform. His golden badges identified him as the sheriff. Cold water seemed to wash down my insides.

"Miss," he acknowledged, trying to be polite.

"Please, let go of me," I requested firmly. He only tightened his grip when I tried to take my arm. "Let. Me. Go," I repeated, my teeth gritted.

Someone approached from behind. I feared it was another officer, and I knew I was trapped.

That is, until the person spoke, "Didn't you hear the lady, sheriff? Let her go."

I turned around to see Edward, looking past me and at the sheriff with cold, unemotional eyes. He grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me to his side, but the person on the other side wouldn't let go.

"Give it up, boy. The girl's getting married," the sheriff grumbled. He tried to pull my arm, but Edward's fist was swift, and he was down before any of us could react.

"Come on," Edward muttered, looking down at the fallen sheriff. I was somewhat horrified at what he had done but tagged along behind him. He kept his hold of my hand, and I supposed it was probably the only way to get out. Edward was just trying to save me. I had to deal with whatever things we may do.

We both ended up at the familiar stream. The one we had just a few steps from my home. I thought he was foolishly going to bring me there, and I stopped walking.

Edward knew what was going on in my mind. "Do you seriously think I'd bring you back there?" He raised one brow at me.

Of course not, I said mentally, and I didn't bother answering him out loud. I trudged behind him until we paused at the lip of the stream. Edward and I stood there, not speaking or doing anything.

"So ..." he started.

I interrupted him. "You are expecting me to cross in this condition, right?" He faced me, a boyish smile now on his face. He nodded and raised his eyebrows, as if daring me to disagree.

_As if_. With a smug smile, I kicked off my pumps and lifting the fabric of my dress on my sides. I dashed onto the water, making most parts of my dress wet. I jumped around the cold water. Winter was around the corner and all of the trees were losing its leaves. Scooping up some water, I splashed it across my face, feeling rejuvenated. The depression, the other negative effects of the things my governess had instilled in me, washed down metaphorically like the water from my face.

When I stared up at Edward, he was shocked at what I'd done. His mouth was slightly opened and in his hands were my pumps. The whole thirty seconds I was gazing at him was filled with the soft whispers of the wind and that alone. To awaken him, I scooped again, and, this time, spattered him instead.

He took a step back as I burst into fits of laughter. Smiling devilishly, Edward went into the cold water and took his revenge. Our childish game continued until both of us were soaking wet and flushed from laughter.

We were sitting at the side of the stream, not caring if our clothes–especially mine–got unclean or broken beyond repair. My white dress seemed almost unrecognizable with all the mud on it, and Edward's black cassock looked almost the same. My hair had been destroyed. The long curls tumbling down my back.

Feeling so lighthearted, I applied mud on my right hand and rubbed it on Edward's cheek. He closed one eye as I was doing this and was smiling, saying that it was a fine thing to him. I giggled, feeling like time had rewound and taken us back to the past.

"I really missed this," I murmured to him softly, gazing up at the grey clouds and leaning back using my two arms. I expected him to reply, but he didn't. My head twisted to his. I met his gleaming green eyes and was surprised that the usual playful spark in it was nowhere in sight. It was a peculiar thing for him. "Edward?"

He continued staring for a while and then said quietly, "We better go now." After helping me stand, we strode across the direction completely opposite from my home. Walking amongst the trees, it did not take that long before we approached a grand house by its back door.

"Whose house is this?" I asked curiously. Edward knocked on the door thrice, and a beautiful, middle-aged woman opened it.

"Edward!" the woman rejoiced, coming over and hugging him tightly. "What are you doing again, my son?"

My son? I stared at the woman, who was now being comforted by Edward. I could see the similarities. The hair and eye color. This must be Edward's mother, and this was his home.

"And who is this young lady?" she asked with a kind smile. The smile was actually true, and she seemed to ignore my dress. Or maybe not, as I saw her looked at it from the corner of her eyes. But still, the smile never faded.

"Oh, um, Mother," Edward started, a bit distracted. "This is Bella."

Her jade eyes widened slightly, the smile getting bigger, too, as she learned about my name. "So you're Bella," she said this with approval and delight painting her tone. I wondered why.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, do call me Elizabeth. Well, come in, come in." Elizabeth motioned for us to enter their home. I felt a little guilty, since the floor was so clean and white and I was covered with mud. When she discerned my uneasiness, she assured me that it was all right.

"At least let me clean up this mess when I'm presentable," I mumbled, embarrassed. She shook her head, her bronze hair swaying side by side, and led me out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

Edward walked past us and headed towards the staircase. "Mother, you can take care of her, can't you?"

"Of course, Edward," she said, shocked at what he'd said. "I already considered your friend a part of the family." Then she steered me towards a bathroom opposite the staircase.

When Elizabeth closed the door behind her, she faced me with a tender smile. "Now, dear Bella, take your time to clean yourself up. I am going to find a suitable dress for you."

"Thank you for your help," I told her sincerely before she turned around.

She gave me that warm smile once more. "Like I said, you're already part of the family." She left after that while I sighed and observed my surroundings. The room was wide and marvelous-looking. I rinsed the dirt out of my skin with water and a towel.

When Elizabeth arrived, I was spotless. "Here you go," she gushed. "This would look beautiful on you." She handed me an elegant green dress and helped me put it on. She offered to fix my hair in a style she would deemed perfect. I felt her hands weave through my thick hair. After a while, she announced that she was done.

When I looked into the mirror for the second time today, I had transformed again. The dress complimented my skin in an exquisite way. Elizabeth's suggestion was a brilliant one. She'd braided my long hair, and it ended right before my waist. My whole appearance made me look fierce yet innocent and young.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Elizabeth," I cried out. I turned to her delighted face and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you again. For everything."

She chuckled, and it sounded almost identical to Edward's. "Now, you can look around the whole house as you wait for dinner."

"No. I want to help," I volunteered.

She placed a hand on my cheek in a motherly gesture. "It is fine, Bella. If there's one thing I won't let anyone do in my house, it's cooking." She smiled and opened the door. "Go on. Consider yourself at home." We both went out, and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, leaving me standing at the hallway alone.

_I guess it can't be helped_. I slowly walked around, as if one wrong move would trigger some kind of alarm. There was one door near the staircase, and I decided to enter the room.

Inside was like a music room. Various music instruments lay around the area along with comfortable couches. Standing out was a grand piano resting at the middle of the room. Never in my life had I seen anything more outstanding as this.

My lessons with my governess had not exactly been miserable. There were times when we were studying how to play a certain instrument, and I loved it. So far, I knew how to play a harp, a flute, and a violin. Pianos made my fingers look useless, so I'd given up on the whole institution.

I looked for the instruments that I could play, and all three were available. Quickly, I walked over to where the violin was kept. I ran my fingers over the string, glad to see them in such wonderful conditions. After picking up the bow and placing the violin under my chin, I started making music.

The sounds brought out emotions and evened out my breathing. If I was asked, I'd like to make a living as a musician. I didn't know I had an audience until that person was right in front of me.

"Oh, Edward," I said, startled and blushed furiously when I realized I let myself enjoy too much. I tried to put the instrument back to its protective case, but his hands stopped me.

His eyes were scorching emeralds. "You are musically inclined." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

Feeling slightly insulted, I narrowed my eyes slightly and answered, "Yes. Those days with Mrs. Geoff weren't exactly put to waste, you know." He rolled his eyes and gently yanked the violin from my hands.

"Mother loved playing numerous musical instruments. It was ... a passion of hers. I remember she preferred the violin, as well." He eyed at the instrument with a far off look, as if he was reminiscing something from his past.

The past tenses did not go unnoticed by me. "Why? What happened to her, Edward?"

He sighed, coming back to reality. "She encountered pregnancy problems in the past, even before she gave birth to me. It was a miracle I was conceived and brought forth, she had told me before." I sensed his speech hadn't come to an end, yet, so I waited patiently. "But then," he finally sighed, "A few years after I was in this world, she learned she was pregnant again. Unlike what happened to me, my little sister or brother wasn't able to make it. And my mother almost never played because of sadness. She almost shies at any mention of that."

I was saddened by his story. Edward wasn't the type of person who I thought would've that kind of past. Especially his mother. That kind and compassionate woman hiding an experience as heartbreaking as this was staggering.

Edward stared at me with a small smile. "That is why, I was surprised when I saw her crying and smiling as I came down."

"What?" I asked, horrified that maybe I'd offended her with my thoughtless action.

"No, she was not disheartened," he assured me quickly. "Quite the opposite, actually. She said she hasn't heard such _moving_ music, and it made her at ease. She understood that turning away from music was a bad decision. All thanks to you."

I was sort of stunned. How could I do such an impossible thing to a person? On top of that, it was my friend's mother. It was pretty unbelievable.

**A/N: Kind of a cliffie, eh? Well, my back and neck hurt, but I'll continue the others soon. By the way, I'm continuing Brought to Life By Love. :) For those who haven't read it, I encourage you. It's neat and beta'ed. And of course, the plot's unique. :D**

**Review, okay? Okay, that's very demanding.**


End file.
